List of Presidents and World Leaders (Joe's World)
A list of Presidents, Prime Ministers, Monarchs and other World Leaders of select nations from 2000 onwards. Argentina Australia Brazil Canada Chile China Colombia Germany Israel The Netherlands Monarchs ‡Denotes abdication Notes *Queen Beatrix abdicates on April 30, 2013 in favor of her son, Willem-Alexander. Prime Ministers Peru Scotland Notes: * Scotland officially gains independence from the United Kingdom in 2016. Alex Salmond is its first Prime Minister. * After Independence the SNP slowly loses purpose and relevance. Sturgeon takes over from Salmond, but loses re-election when party membership splinters into the Scottish labour, socialist and liberal democrat parties. Sweden Norway Denmark Russian Federation United Kingdom Monarchs ‡Denotes abdication Notes: * King Charles III ascends to the throne at the age of 70 in 2018. There is much criticism of him being too old and calls for him to step aside for his son instead. He eventually abdicates the throne on his 85th birthday in 2033. * King William V, expressing a wish to see his son on the throne, and citing the precedent set by his father, abdicates the throne on his 85th birthday. * After the British public votes in a referendum to become a republic, Geroge VII becomes the last British monarch - the monarchy effectively ending upon his death after illness in 2082. Prime Ministers Notes: * After Cameron loses to Labour in 2015, Boris Johnson secures the Tory leadership. * Cooper ousts unpopular Prime Minister Ed Milliband in an effort to prevent election loss in 2020. She fails. * After Scotland officially breaks away from the union in 2016 Conservative support is strengthend in the rest of the country. The Conservatives are returned to power in 2020. * After a scandal Boris Johnson resigns and Dominic Raab is elected leader. * Chuka Umunna becomes first black Briton to lead a major party when he is elected Labour leader in 2021. He fails to win the 2025 general election. The United Nations General Secretary Notes *In 2018 during the Sikorski mandate, The United Nations reforms the security council adding 6 more permanent members: India, Japan, Germany, Brazil, South Africa and Turkey. The UK and France permanent membership is heavily discussed. United States of America Notes: * Hillary Clinton runs for only one term. * Puerto Rico is admitted as a US state in 2019. * In 2020 the Republican party splinters into the religious and nativist Conservative party and the more socially moderate pro-business and neo-conservative New Republican party. * The Virgin Islands are admitted as a US state in 2031. * As the Democrat party moves right to win over former Republicans, it itself splinters to form the left leaning Progressive Party and moderate Democratic party. As a result of all the factions, in the 2032 election, for the first time an independent candidate wins the election on a unity platform. * In 2036 the Democrats and the New Republicans merge into the Democratic-Republican party. The Conservatives and Progressives remain as second and third major parties. Venezuela Category:Joe's World Category:List of Presidents of the United States Category:List of Leaders